specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
September
September}} é o ninth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 30 days. Births & deaths *Sep 1' – Timothy Zahn nasce in 1951. *'Sep 1''' – Joseph Williams nasce in 1960. *'Sep 1' – Jack Roth nasce in 1984. *'Sep 1' – Adrienne Wilkinson nasce in 1977. *'Sep 1' – Don LaFontaine morre in 2008. *'Sep 2' – Len Carlson nasce in 1937. *'Sep 2' – Walt Simonson nasce in 1946. *'Sep 4' – John DiMaggio nasce in 1968. *'Sep 4' – Richard Marquand morre in 1987. *'Sep 5' – Stuart Freeborn nasce in 1914. *'Sep 5' – Marvin Goldhar nasce in 1934. *'Sep 5' – Kendra Wall nasce in 1960. *'Sep 6' – Sergio Aragonés nasce in 1937. *'Sep 6' – Dan Cragg nasce in 1939. *'Sep 6' – Keone Young nasce in 1947. *'Sep 6' – Kyle Rowling nasce in 1970. *'Sep 6' – Robin Atkin Downes nasce in 1976. *'Sep 6' – A. C. Crispin morre in 2013. *'Sep 7' – Taylor Gray nasce in 1993. *'Sep 9' – Archie Goodwin nasce in 1937. *'Sep 9' – Edward Hibbert nasce in 1955. *'Sep 9' – Henry Thomas nasce in 1971. *'Sep 9' – Adam James nasce in 1972. *'Sep 9' – Brian Dobson nasce in 1973. *'Sep 10' – Jay Laga'aia nasce in 1963. *'Sep 10' – Keira Wingate nasce in 1994. *'Sep 11' – Ian Abercrombie nasce in 1934. *'Sep 11' – Brian De Palma nasce in 1940. *'Sep 12' – Christopher Neame nasce in 1947. *'Sep 12' – Gideon Emery nasce in 1972. *'Sep 13' – Gregory Baldwin nasce in 1960. *'Sep 14' – Michael Reaves nasce in 1950. *'Sep 14' – James Urbaniak nasce in 1963. *'Sep 14' – Winston Rekert morre in 2012. *'Sep 15' – Bob Anderson nasce in 1922. *'Sep 15' – Ben Schwartz nasce in 1981. *'Sep 17' – Bruce Spence nasce in 1945. *'Sep 17' – Charles Martinet nasce in 1955. *'Sep 17' – Ian Whyte nasce in 1971. *'Sep 18' – John Powell nasce in 1963. *'Sep 19' – Christine Hewett morre in 2007. *'Sep 20' – Steve Gerber nasce in 1947. *'Sep 22' – Ashley Eckstein nasce in 1981. *'Sep 22' – Jackie Burroughs morre in 2010. *'Sep 23' – Johnny Weissmuller Jr. nasce in 1940. *'Sep 23' – Peter David nasce in 1956. *'Sep 23' – Christopher Miller nasce in 1975. *'Sep 23' – Gene Day morre in 1982. *'Sep 24' – Kate Fleetwood nasce in 1972. *'Sep 25' – Mark Hamill nasce in 1951. *'Sep 25' – Jamie Hyneman nasce in 1956. *'Sep 25' – Donald Glover nasce in 1983. *'Sep 26' – Louise Simonson nasce in 1946. *'Sep 26' – Roger MacBride Allen nasce in 1947. *'Sep 27' – Wilford Brimley nasce in 1934. *'Sep 27' – Denis Lawson nasce in 1947. *'Sep 27' – Jim Shooter nasce in 1941. *'Sep 27' – Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa nasce in 1950. *'Sep 27' – Scott Lawrence nasce in 1963. *'Sep 28' – Jim Henshaw nasce in 1949. *'Sep 28' – Kiran Shah nasce in 1956. *'Sep 30' – Alistair Petrie nasce in 1970. *'Sep 30' – Jon Kasdan nasce in 1979. *'Sep 30' – Lacey Chabert nasce in 1982. Publication dates *'Sep 1' – Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith in 1994. *'Sep 1' – Shadow Academy in 1995. *'Sep 1' – Jedi Under Siege in 1996. *'Sep 1' – Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four in 1997. *'Sep 1' – Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade in 1997. *'Sep 1' – The Star Wars Cookbook: Wookiee Cookiees and Other Galactic Treats in 1998. *'Sep 1' – Vision of the Future in 1998. *'Sep 1' – Trouble on Cloud City in 1998. *'Sep 1' – The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning in 2005. *'Sep 2' – Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2 in 1998. *'Sep 2' – Star Wars: The Official Magazine 52 in 2004 *'Sep 3' – Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive in 1997. *'Sep 3' – Galactic Campaign Guide in 2003. *'Sep 4' – Classic Star Wars Box Set in 1996. *'Sep 4' – Shadows of the Empire 5 in 1996. *'Sep 4' – Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1 in 2002. *'Sep 4' – Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4 in 2002. *'Sep 5' – ''Dark Empire II'' trade paperback in 1995. *'Sep 5' – The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace in 2000. *'Sep 5' – ''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' trade paperback in 2001. *'Sep 6' – Darth Maul 1 in 2000. *'Sep 7' – The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace in 1999. *'Sep 8' – Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger in 1998. *'Sep 8' – The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages in 1999. *'Sep 8' – Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1 in 2004. *'Sep 10' – Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2 in 2003. *'Sep 10' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros in 2008. *'Sep 11' – ''Heir to the Empire'' trade paperback in 1996. *'Sep 11' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 12: Battleground: Tatooine, Part 4 in 1996. *'Sep 12' – Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon in 1983. *'Sep 12' – Jedi Quest 1 2001. *'Sep 12' – Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 in 2007. *'Sep 13' – Dark Empire II Second Edition in 2006. *'Sep 13' – Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2 in 2006. *'Sep 14' – Empire 35: A Model Officer in 2005. *'Sep 16' – Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel in 2008. *'Sep 16' – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed in the United States Of America in 2008. *'Sep 17' – Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War in 1997. *'Sep 17' – Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2 in 2008. *'Sep 18' – Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 2 in 1996. *'Sep 18' – Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings in 1996. *'Sep 19' – River of Chaos 3 in 1995. *'Sep 19' – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant in 1995. *'Sep 19' – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed in the United Kingdom in 2008. *'Sep 19' – The Ultimate Visual Guide in 2005. *'Sep 19' – Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2 in 2007. *'Sep 20' – Jedi Council: Acts of War 4 in 2000. *'Sep 20' – Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2 in 2004. *'Sep 21' – Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1 in 2005. *'Sep 22' – Rebellion Era Sourcebook in 2001. *'Sep 23' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 3: Homecoming in 1998. *'Sep 24' – Dark Force Rising 5 in 1997. *'Sep 24' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 3: Homecoming in 1998. *'Sep 24' – Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9 in 2008. *'Sep 24' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom in 2008. *'Sep 24' – Luke Skywalker, Last Hope for the Galaxy in 2008. *'Sep 25' – Star Wars Tales 13 in 2002. *'Sep 26' – Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1 in 1995. *'Sep 26' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 3: The Rebel Opposition, Part 3 in 1995. *'Sep 26' – Star Wars 34: Darkness, Part 3 in 2001. *'Sep 26' – Darth Bane: Path of Destruction in 2006. *'Sep 27' – Star Wars 22: Twilight, Part 4 in 2000. *'Sep 27' – Star Wars Tales 5 in 2000. *'Sep 27' – Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen in 2005. *'Sep 27' – Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Part 3 in 2006. *'Sep 28' – MedStar II: Jedi Healer in 2004. *'Sep 29' – Star Wars Tales 1 in 1999. *'Sep 29' – Republic 69: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1 in 2004. *'Sep 30' – The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels in 2003. *'Sep 30' – The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy in 2003. Film releases & TV airings *'Sep 7' – Star Wars Droids debuts in 1985. *'Sep 7' – Star Wars: Ewoks debuts in 1985. *'Sep 12' – Star Wars Trilogy: Unaltered é lançado em DVD in 2006. Video game releases *'Sep 12' – LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy é lançado on 8 game platforms in 2006. *'Sep 16' – Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy é lançado on the PC platform in 2003. *'Sep 16' – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed é lançado in 2008. *'Sep 18' – Star Wars: Pit Droids é lançado in 1999. *'Sep 20' – Star Wars: Battlefront é lançado for the PC, Xbox, and PS2 platforms in 2004.